New Year, New Beginnings
by Bookaddict394
Summary: HG/SS Severus Snape meets Hermione Granger at a New Year's Eve party, where secrets from the past are revealed, leading Snape to travel back in time again to fulfill Hermione's secret wish. Hot smut warnings. Lemons. SS/HG


**A/N: This story is a sequel to the stories "The Demonstration" and "Retrieving the book".  
You can read this as a oneshot, though, too.**

New Year's Eve, 2002

Severus Snape raised the champagne flute to his mouth while he was watching the attending guests over the rim of his glass. How he hated these Ministry of Magic parties, full of empty talk, overdressed people and tiny snacks. He guessed if he stayed for an hour that would be enough for the others to have noticed his attendance. He'd be waiting for the New Year's countdown to make his exit. And then he'd finally go home and enjoy a good book in front of his fireplace.

His eyes perused the room, looking for familiar faces in the mass of chattering, stuck up guests. He almost choked on this champagne when his eyes came to rest on the entrance hall. Hermione Granger swept inside, a dark green dress clinging to her curves, her long, curly hair flowing behind her. She was quite a sight, he had to admit. A fact that did not stay hidden from other guests, either. Several men kept their eyes on her lithe figure as she moved towards the buffet.

He was instantly sucked into his memories (pun not intended, he thought) of his visit to the past and everything that had happened on December 19th, 1995. He recalled the way she had looked up to him, her eyes full of desire, and the way she had slid her lips over… STOP IT RIGHT NOW! He snarled at himself. It was wrong to indulge in those memories, although he often found he could not help his thoughts wandering that way.

That memory confused him more than anything else. He was absolutely sure that she had always resented him, and still did. He had treated her badly enough at school, and his interference of late (although he had done it to keep her safe, unbeknownst to her) had cost her the one job that she really had wanted to have. That she had spoken at his trial was just proof of her Gryffindor morals – always taking the high road. She could not be interested in him, he told himself. He did not know what had been her motivation to please him that day in 1995, but after he had taken away her memories, nothing of the past had changed – she had disliked him just as much as before, so he figured that it must have been some aberration in her usual behavior. Maybe, that day, she had been under the influence of a potion or a spell.

His musings were interrupted by an official announcement: a special treat for the guests. A Divination Master from the Far East had arrived for a visit. His specialty was to unlock hidden truths from the subconscious, which he was able to reveal by touching someone. It had been the Minister of Magic's idea that he should provide entertainment for tonight, showing off his little party trick. It was a catastrophe waiting to happen, Severus thought. Whatever had the Minister of Magic been thinking?!

In a desperate search for an exit, he spied doors opening to a balcony and decided to slip away from the main event. He had not yet made it there when the Divination Master found his first victims in an employee of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, who was attending the party with his wife. The Divination Master simply touched his shoulder, and the husband turned to the wife and pronounced clearly for all to hear: "Actually, yes, this dress does make your butt look fat!" His wife's embarrassed squeal rang through the hall as he continued: "But I love your fat butt, I would not have it any other way. I don't know why I should pretend otherwise. To fat butts." he announced happily, raising his glass to the shocked faces around him.

Severus cringed and was glad to be able to slip out on the balcony unnoticed. He should leave right now, he reasoned. With Granger here, things could only get worse. There was no one that could get under his skin the way she did. He put his hands on the balustrade, breathing in deeply. The crisp, icy air carried the promise of snow, and he closed his eyes to savor the sensation. He heard someone slip out on the balcony, then a drawn-in breath of shock. He turned around to see Miss Granger, her eyes darting between him and the door to the ball room, where most likely she had been trying to escape the Divination Master. A tough choice to make, he thought sarcastically. He was surprised, though, when she stayed instead of moving back inside. She crossed her arms across her chest to keep herself warm, and glared towards the doors to the ballroom. "Who in all of the world had this asinine idea to use a Divination Master as a party trick?! It's a catastrophe waiting to happen!"

Severus snorted in agreement. He could not help himself and replied: "Seeing that you are even willing to accept my company to escape him, the situation must have taken on dramatic proportions."

She glared at him. "Well, as I have signed my new contract with the Ministry of Muggle Affairs last week, and my job is secure, I think I'll be taking my chances with you. Also, we don't really need to do any small talk. I'm fine with waiting here for a couple of minutes in silence." She crossed the balcony to rest her hands on the balustrade, staring out over the grounds. Her pose was rigid, and she seemed upset in a way.

He wanted to say something to her, but he did not know how to approach her. There just had been too many things gone wrong, too much time gone by for them to have a chance. So he just let his gaze lovingly travel over her body, her back to him, and looked his fill as long as he was able to do so.

He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, and suddenly, the world froze to a stop. He felt a deep thrumming in his body, strings being tugged here and there, bubbles traveling up his throat, and before he knew what he was doing, he said to her: "You like me. You've always liked me. You think I'm a very fascinating man, and you once wished there was a future for us. And you've kept thinking of me that way, no matter how many mean words I hurled at you in class – deep inside of you, there was always this flame of desire, this need to be with me."

He was shocked at those words – he had no idea where they had come from, _he_ did not believe that – why had he said that? Could he have said anything more ludicrous?! As if _she_ would be burning with desire for _him_?! He felt a hot wave of embarrassment flow through his body and was about to apologize when she whipped around, her eyes dark with hurt and fury. "You knew? You _knew_?! Did you use Legilimency on me, you bastard?! How could you?! Did you see everything you wanted? Did you see me in bed with Ron, after our first time, in the dark hours of the night when I cried my heart out because it had been him and not _you_? Did you revel in that?! Did it give you a perverse sense of satisfaction? Why do you need to punish me so? What have I ever done to you?!"

She pushed at him and ran through the doors inside the ball room. He stood there, frozen in shock, trying to comprehend what she had been telling him. It could not be true. She could not have wanted him that way. She could not really have wanted him to…

His mind discreetly pointed out that he should not forget about the proposition Miss Granger had made to him in 1995 (not that she would still remember that after being obliviated). She had asked him for just that – to be her first. And he had thought she was mad, that there was some potion or spell or teenage crush impeding her judgement. And now – this.

He snapped out of his frozen shock and took off running, trying to locate her in the ball room. She was gone and had left without a trace.

…..

Back home, he slipped the time turner around his neck, adjusting the dials to show May 25th, 1996. He slipped a vial, filled with silvery mist, into the pocket of his robes, then took a deep breath and spun the time turner.

…..

He stood in the Room of Requirement, facing Miss Granger. Everyone had been busy preparing for the final Quidditch Tournament of the year. It had not been much of a challenge to find Miss Granger without company present and to whisk her away. Just like the first time, it had taken her only a glance to understand that this was not her current Potions Professor, but a visitor from the future.

Now she regarded him and their surroundings warily. She did not know what he wanted from her, and the furnishings were not giving her much of a hint either – the room had the layout of a large office, with a desk, a fireplace with two comfortable armchairs placed in front of it. The only thing out of the ordinary was a pensieve resting on the desk.

She looked up at him and her heart beat faster as her eyes met his. He was a few year older than she knew him, and some lines had been added to his face, but his hair was still jet black and the lines of his mouth just as delicious as before. He was still the most attractive man she had ever known.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, wildly hoping for the impossible.

He pulled a vial out of his pocket. "I have a memory to show you."

"Whose is it?"

"Yours."

She frowned at him in confusion. "Mine?" She did not understand how one of her memories ended up in his possession, but all she had to do to find out was to look at it, she guessed. She walked over to the pensieve, beckoning him over. He pulled the stopper from the vial and let the whispery strands float into the vessel.

She looked at him expectantly, but he only motioned her to proceed, so she lowered her head into the pensieve.

 _(If you want to know exactly what she has seen, read "The Demonstration")_

….

Severus Snape held his breath as he watched Granger immersed in her memories. His heartrate doubled at the thought of what she was seeing right now. Of how she had pleasured him, and how they had talked about her proposition that he should come back one more time to be her first. Sweat broke out on his forehead at the thought of her delicious, lithe body writhing under his… he had to suppress a groan and fought the erection that was trying to build. Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe she did not want this anymore.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she reemerged. She shot him a look full of wonder and surprise. "You came back!" she shouted in joy. She ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. "You really came back for me." she whispered before locking her lips with his.

A hot wave of desire raced through his body as he allowed himself to indulge in their kiss. He explored her mouth thoroughly, and her sounds of pleasure only spurred him on. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, to pull him even closer, while she arched against him in ecstasy. She rubbed herself against his hard shaft, and he moaned, sliding his hands under her bum and lifting her up so she could straddle his hips.

A glance around the room proved again how it instantly met all requirements: A big four-poster bed had appeared in the middle of the room, and he carried her towards it with long strides while his hands kept caressing her behind. He sat her down on the bed, standing between her legs.

She looked up at him, sighing. "Oh, how often I have imagined this next part. All those delicious buttons…" Her hands moved to the front of his frock coat, and she started unbuttoning, her lip caught between her teeth. God, how often she had dreamed of this. And to finally be able to undress him, and taste him, and have him do things to her… she shivered, in a good way.

When she had unbuttoned his coat, she started on his shirt, revealing the first expanses of smooth, pale skin. She leaned forward and kissed him there, running her tongue over it, tasting him. She whispered: "You smell so good. You taste so good. I can't get enough of you." With that, she captured his lips again and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She pulled him down onto the bed. He came to rest between her legs and she moaned his name when his erection pressed against her sensitive folds.

He could not believe that it was really happening. He was overwhelmed by her taste, her tantalizing smell, and the feel of her soft, smooth skin under his fingertips. Her hot little tongue was working its own magic in his mouth and he groaned into their kiss. His fingers worked nimbly to rid her of her clothes, and soon, she was naked beneath him.

His hands caressed her full, perky breasts and she arched herself into him, rubbing her folds against his erection. The sensation burned through him and he had to move away to keep himself from climaxing right there, right then. He kissed his way down to her breasts, drawing sounds of pleasure from her mouth. He kept kissing further down until he was settled between her legs.

He leaned forwards and kissed her slowly and leisurely just at the right sweet spot and she felt hot, delicious waves of pleasure spread out from between her legs. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other held on to the headboard as the world started spinning. His strong hands held her hips in place while he took his time in pleasuring her. Sooner than expected, though, she arched off the bed in the throes of a powerful climax: "Severus!"

When the waves of her climax started to subside, she looked up to see him braced over her, his eyes wild, the black pools dark with desire. Her hands shot up into his hair to pull him into a fierce kiss, and she whispered against his lips. "I want you. Inside of me. Now."

He groaned in ecstasy and pulled himself up to position the head of his massive erection against her entrance. Locking his eyes with hers, he slowly started to push inside her wet heat. She angled her hips up to meet him, but hissed when he hit the barrier. He stopped pushing, looking at her with a silent question in his eyes. She smiled at him. "Oh no, you won't be getting out of this. Let's just reverse our positions for now. Lie down on your back."

He readily complied, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Miss Granger straddling him and lowering herself onto his rigid erection. Her hair covered her perky breasts bewitchingly, and they just begged to be touched. Again, he readily complied. As he fondled her breasts, she slid lower, just a fraction of an inch at a time before giving herself a short pause to adjust to the pressure. It was torture, but the best one there was, he thought. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, he was buried inside her to the hilt. Her tight, hot walls pressed around him, and as she slowly ground her hips to see if the pain had completely subsided, he could only groan in pleasure. "Hermione."

She smiled wickedly at him. "I think it's time to reverse our positions again." she purred. "Your turn." She bent forwards, then let herself fall to the side, pulling him with her so that he ended up on top of her, but still completely encased by her.

He pulled out slowly and pushed inside again. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she parted her lips, a look of pure bliss on her face. Her hands rested on his shoulders, but soon one of them traveled down to his butt, urging him into a faster rhythm. Their breathing became labored, and as he bent down to kiss her again, the new angle put exquisite pressure on the top of her folds and she felt herself lifted up on new sensations of pleasure, swiftly carrying her towards her second climax. As she came, his rhythm increased, and with a few more hard thrusts, he came, too, shouting her name.

He slumped on top of her, trying to rest most of his weight on his arms, but unwilling to move out of her. Her arms came up to encircle him and hold him against her, her fingers lovingly playing with his hair while she purred contently. "This was the best first time any girl could ever have hoped for." she whispered. "Thank you" she said, before capturing his lips again.

She felt the tremors of his deep chuckle all through her body. "I do believe _I_ have _you_ to thank for this… incredible, exhilarating experience." He looked into her eyes, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It is still unfathomable to me that you would want me, of all people, to be the one."

She looked up at him, honestly confused. "Seriously, how can you not see that? You're brilliant, smart and funny – in a very twisted, very snarky way, which is actually a bonus, and you undoubtedly belong into the 'tall, dark and mysterious' category. Which again," she sighed deeply "only adds to the attraction of the overall package. You're exactly what I want." She kissed him, running her tongue along his lips until he opened up to her with a moan. She slid her tongue inside, and he responded just as eagerly. After a couple of minutes, he broke off their kiss and sat back, catching his breath. "I think it's time, otherwise it might not heal right." he said, catching her eyes with an apologetic look.

She sighed. "I wish we could just leave it like this. I want to know that you've been my first." At the look he gave her, she quickly said: "I know, I know, we can't change history. You'll have to remove any evidence."

She quickly performed a cleansing spell on herself, almost mourning the loss of his essence inside of her. It would have been so nice to be able to smell him on herself, but that was precisely the reason why it had to go. When she was clean, she spread her legs, blushing, to allow him to repair her hymen.

He bent over her, peering between her legs – her blush deepened – and she felt his slender fingers at her sensitive parts, and heard him mutter a healing spell. A warmth spread between her legs, and she felt some stinging, then it faded.

Severus peered closely at her hymen. It seemed to have healed perfectly, leaving only a small, lighter line where it had been torn. He was about to look away when the blood drained from his face. He squinted closely, but the result remained the same: There was another, a second light line on her hymen – it had been broken and repaired before. And very obviously, Hermione had no idea about it.

He pulled himself together, as not to betray anything with the expression on his face. She must have been obliviated that time, too, and so it was crucial that he did not tell her about it – yet. And he did not know what to make of it, himself. Something deep in his mind had resonated at the sight, and he dared not think about what that might mean.

He turned to retrieve her memories from the pensieve, bottling them swiftly. Then he procured a second vial, and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost". She leant forward and kissed him again, then pulled back to peer in his eyes. "Will you come find me when all of this is over? When you are back where you came from, back in the future, will you finally make me yours for good?"

"I will try," he grumbled at her, "You'll have to agree to it, too, you know."

"Somehow I don't think that will pose much of a problem," she grinned at him.

He pulled out his wand, and in quick and fluid movements, first captured her memories, then obliviated her. He left her in the hallway, and felt guilty about leaving her like this, but then again, everything had already happened the way it was supposed to, and there was nothing more that he could do.

Then he thought of what she had said, that he should go back to the future and finally make her his. With that in mind, he pulled out the time-turner.

 **A/N: Oh yes, there is another delicious story about the second light line on her you-know-what. Currently it's still all in my mind, but I hope I can find some time soon to put it down in writing. I don't know when yet, as I am writing on a longer HG/SS story at the same time.  
**

 **So, pleeease, people, leave a review! It just makes my day. It's also you I am writing this for, and it makes me so happy to see that you're enjoying this, too. You know you want to press that little button, it only takes a second ;) Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
